


Trouble is your middle name (but in the end you're not too bad)

by sarahcakes613



Series: Baredio [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Felipe has the name of the man who's been paying him to threaten ADA Barba. Barba rewards him for it.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Felipe Heredio
Series: Baredio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105742
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Trouble is your middle name (but in the end you're not too bad)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the roar and rush become a hush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293113) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613). 



> As always, Spanish is from online translators and is probably not to be trusted. I hope it makes sense. Translations are at the bottom, any glaring mistakes are my own, please feel free to point them out!

Felipe looks around, his collar up and his hat pulled down low. No one’s giving some two-bit hoodlum any notice, but it’s instinct, because you never know who you might run into outside a building full of prosecutors.

He can’t go in, wouldn’t make it past the metal detectors, so he pulls his phone out.

It rings once, twice, before someone answers.

“This is Barba.” The voice is clipped. Felipe knows his number will have come up unknown, he wasn’t really expecting the lawyer to pick up.

“Hello?” Barba’s voice is impatient, shaking Felipe out of his distracted surprise.

“You still willing to pay double for a name?” He asks, not bothering to introduce himself.

“Where are you?” Barba sidesteps the question with one of his own.

“Outside.” Felipe ducks his head down, like the man might look out his window right now and see him lurking.

“You can leave it with my secretary. She’s been holding on to an envelope for you for a while now. I was starting to think you’d forgotten me, niñito.” He laughs, a dark curl of whiskey in Felipe’s ear.

“I can’t – I’m carrying.” Felipe whispers angrily. “Just come out and we can get this over with.”

There’s a click as the call disconnects, and he glares down at his phone. The asshole hung up on him, well fuck him then. He slumps against the wall, one foot up behind him.

Felipe doesn’t know why he even bothered coming here. So he maybe had a good time that one time, maybe he kept thinking about the hard look in Barba’s eyes and the way it had felt so right to kneel for him, but it was never going to be anything. He’s still just a – he doesn’t have a chance to finish his thought, a shadow falling over him as someone approaches him.

“Come on,” the shadow says, and Felipe blinks, looking at Barba. “No me hagas esperar, Felipe.” He snaps, and Felipe kicks away from the wall, following him back into the building. The lawyer’s not wearing a coat and his shirtsleeves are rolled up, like he’s been working inside all day and missed the change in temperature.

He slows down as they approach the security desk, but Barba doesn’t stop moving, walking straight to the guard, who is sitting next to a door with no detectors around it.

Barba leans down and murmurs in the guards ear. Felipe hears “material witness” and “ATF”, and when Barba straightens up the guard nods, waving Felipe over and through the door.

“Neat trick.” Felipe comments as they walk down the hall to Barba’s office. The halls are wide and marble and he feels a bit like he did when he was a kid and his class went on a field trip to the history museum. He wants to see if his shoes will skid on this floor the way they did when he was in the third grade.

Barba shrugs. “If you shoot me, you won’t get out of this building alive.”

“I’m not – I wouldn’t – “ Felipe stumbles over his words and Barba’s eyes soften as he watches him struggle.

“I know you wouldn’t. Eres un niño tan buen, hmm?”

Felipe nods, his throat suddenly dry and tight. Right, that’s why he’s here. Because of the way his entire body lights up from the inside when the cocky abogado calls him a good boy, like he sees something in Felipe that is worthy and precious.

There are no tests, no initiations that he has to go through. When he’d shown up at Barba’s apartment the man had seen right through to his soul and taken him in hand and he hadn’t had to do anything to earn it. He was allowed to be good just by being there.

He follows the other man into a small reception area, past his secretary’s desk. Barba gestures for Felipe to go into his office and he does, looking around curiously as the lawyer instructs his secretary.

“Carmen, I need you to hold my calls for the rest of the afternoon and move my dinner reservation to eight. And call Lieutenant Benson, let her know I’ll be stopping by her office first thing tomorrow.”

He steps into his office then, and closes the door behind him. He turns the lock and twists the blinds on the door closed.

Felipe is standing in the middle of the room, not sure where to sit. He’s got options, there’s a large table with chairs all around it, and chairs in front of the lawyer’s desk, and there’s also a couch, the kind you see in doctor’s offices on TV.

No doctor’s office Felipe ever went to had a couch that fancy looking, not with the amount of blood they dealt with every day.

Barba swerves around him and sits down behind his desk, swinging his feet up to rest on the tabletop. His socks peek out from his slacks, and Felipe is surprised to see they are brightly coloured, with little polka dots all over them. His jacket is draped over his chair, and there’s one of those fancy handkerchief things in the breast pocket. It’s also got polka dots on it.

“You said you had a name for me.”

He pulls out his phone and brings up the voicemail. It was left last night, a promise of more money if he steps up his threats. The man doesn’t introduce himself, but it’s there, in the background, clear as anything, a second voice calling to the speaker, and she calls him by his last name. He swears and hangs up, but not fast enough that the name isn’t legible.

The prosecutor listens carefully, plays it a second time. He’s making notes on a big yellow pad, but if he recognizes the name he doesn’t say anything.

“This is good, Felipe. This is very good. When did you get this?” The question is an afterthought, his own curiosity.

“This morning.” Felipe answers truthfully. He thinks he should have said yesterday, or a couple of days ago, he’s going to look desperate, like a kid who wants his papi to notice him. He clenches his jaw, staring out the window.

“I’m glad you came to me, niñito. The good news is, I recognize the name. We probably would have found him anyhow, so no one ever needs to know you helped me.”

Felipe shrugs, awkwardly shuffles his feet. “It’s whatever, man.”

Barba shakes his head. “It’s not whatever, Felipe. I know what your life is like, I’ve been there. Every time you threatened me, that $250, that was easy money, I know that.” His voice softens. “I’m proud of you for coming here today.”

Proud. The word sits like a rock in Felipe’s stomach, like a stone when he’s so hungry even gravel looks appetizing. He’s done nothing in his entire life to make anyone proud of him.

“It’s not like that,” he mutters. “You promised me more money.”

“I did, and you may collect it from Carmen when you leave.” Barba assures him. “But just because I’m paying you doesn’t mean you aren’t doing the right thing. You have it in you to be such a good boy, Felipe. These guys,” he waves to the phone, “they’re the ones setting all this in motion. Do you know what would have happened if my colleagues had caught you? You were only ever going to be the patsy.”

“I’m not the bad guy here.” Felipe says, testing out the theory by giving it a voice.

“No, you’re not,” Barba agrees. “You just made some bad decisions, niñito, that’s all.”

As if his entire life to now can be summed up as a few bad decisions. He still doesn’t understand what the lawyer sees in him, but it makes him feel shiny and raw, like a newly healing wound. He is trying not to poke and prod at it, but taking the other man at his word isn’t something that comes easily.

He reaches for his phone, he’s done what he came to do, he should just get the money from the pretty secretary and go back to his life. As his hand comes down, the lawyer lays his own hand on his wrist, his long fingers loose, not wrapping around it, just holding it in place.

“Sit,” Barba directs, waving at the chairs in front of the desk.

Felipe doesn’t sit. He looks at the chairs, at Barba, at the floor in front of Barba.

Barba tilts his head, looking at him consideringly. He drops his feet down and sits up straight.

“Felipe, do you want to sit here with me?” His voice is low, gentle. The way you talk to a dog when you’re trying to convince it that the ring is gonna be safe this time, Felipe thinks.

He moves closer, his fingers curling around each other in a fidgety motion.

Barba puts a hand out, palm facing him, a stop sign. He freezes.

Barba gestures at the floor, his legs spread wide.

“Do you want to kneel for me again, niñito?”

He really fucking does, and he’s given up on trying to figure out why, he wants to stop caring about why, because goddamnit, this man thinks he has it in him to be good and for once, Felipe wants to believe that someone believes in him.

Felipe lowers himself slowly, shuffling forward until he is between Barba’s spread thighs. He keeps his own hands by his sides.

Barba reaches down and removes Felipe’s cap, setting it on his desk. He gently runs his hand over Felipe’s hair. He keeps it closely clipped, and Barba’s fingers are soft on his scalp. He cups his hand on the back of Felipe’s head and Felipe fights the urge to lean into the softness.

They sit like that for a long minute, and Felipe feels the tension slowly start to seep out of him. He looks up at the lawyer, peering up at him through thick lashes. He can feel his mind starting to quiet, the same way it did last time, when he had knelt with the man’s cock in his mouth.

“Are you – “ he wants to ask if they are going to do that again, but doesn’t know how to get the words out of his mouth. His tongue feels heavy, even as his body feels light.

“Hmm?” The lawyer looks down at Felipe and his eyes are dark, the green glow of them simmering with a cold heat.

Felipe lifts a hand and places it cautiously on Barba’s thigh, high up enough to make his intention clear. His fingers just graze the other man’s zipper.

“Ah,” Barba hums. “Do you want to do that again?”

Felipe shrugs. He’d liked the way it made him float, but he doesn’t know how to explain that without sounding like some kind of fairy.

Barba nods, like his question’s been answered.

“Unzip me, niñito.”

Felipe draws the zipper down, and there is a clink as Barba unbuckles his belt. This close, Felipe can smell the cracked leather of the belt, the metallic tang of the buckle.

Barba throws his tie over his shoulder and pulls his shirt up out of his waistband, rucking it up to his chest. His undershirt is white, ribbed, stretched over his stomach, and Felipe finds himself momentarily distracted by how clean it is.

His hand is dislodged from the zipper as Barba lifts his hips to push his slacks down to midthigh. He is wearing silk briefs and his cock makes a large bulge in the front. Felipe looks up at Barba and opens his mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” Barba curses under his breath. “You look so beautiful on your knees.”

Felipe squints his eyes, disagreeing with the statement, even as his own treacherous cock responds to it.

Barba pushes the silky fabric down and draws his cock out. It’s half-hard and already looks bigger than Felipe remembers it being. He closes his mouth and swallows reflexively; he doesn’t know if he can do this.

“Felipe?” The voice is low, that soothing croon again. “¿Tenemos que parar?”

He shakes his head stubbornly, opening his mouth again and staring up at Barba.

Barba’s hand returns to the back of his head and guides him down, pressing, not letting him go, until his mouth is full of the man’s cock, his nose buried in the man’s pubic hair.

“Remember, just sit there. You don’t need to do anything.” He murmurs, stroking Felipe’s scalp again.

The cock is a heavy weight on his tongue, it fills his mouth, pushing against his palate. He lets the saliva pool under his tongue, swallowing only when it threatens to dribble out of his mouth.

When he swallows, his mouth tightens, and Barba gasps.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, niñito, está bien?”

Felipe tries to nod, but settles for a rapid blink instead. He grunts, and it sends a vibration over Barba’s cock, which makes it jerk in his mouth.

Barba groans as he lightly grips Felipe’s head at the temples and lifts his head up, drawing his cock out until just the tip is still in his mouth.

“Suck it, sweetheart.” Barba murmurs, looking into Felipe’s eyes.

Felipe blinks again and tightens his lips, moving them over the head of his cock. He’s not really sure what he’s doing, but he’s operating under instinct, trying to replicate the things he’s enjoyed when being pleasured by girlfriends.

Barba slowly pushes back into Felipe’s mouth, pulls back out, pushes back in, setting a steady pace that builds up speed. He never pushes too far, letting Felipe adjust to the size of his fully hard cock.

Felipe tries to block out the sound, grossed out by the slick sucking noise he is making as he slurps at the dick pulsing in his mouth. His own body is beginning to react more strongly, and he brings one hand down to rub himself through his jeans.

“Do you like this, niñito?” Barba asks it breathlessly, “does papi’s cock feel good in your mouth?”

Felipe whimpers at that, and Barba hums.

He thrusts his hips harder, pushing his cock deeper into Felipe’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat, and he gags briefly. He tries to take a deep breath through his nose and swallows, and as he relaxes his throat, Barba’s cock slips further in.

His throat tightens again and Barba groans, his grip on Felipe’s head tightening as he stops thrusting and instead begins moving Felipe’s head up and down fast, his cock skimming through Felipe’s lips, rubbing against his palate.

“Me estás hacienda sentir tan bien, Felipe.” Barba gasps as he pushes Felipe’s head down, holding it with Felipe’s nose pressed firmly in wiry pubic hair.

He keeps his lips sealed tightly, tries to keep moving his tongue around, but it’s not easy, he feels like there are too many moving parts to keep track of, so he lets his papi keep control and he just floats.

The smell of the leather belt is heavy here, and he wonders absently if this papi would also use a belt on him. He doesn’t think he’d mind it, this time. He’s all grown up now, he can take it.

Barba loosens his grip but moves him again, fucking into his mouth fast, pushing his whole cock in and out so fast Felipe doesn’t have the chance to choke on the length.

“Estoy a punto – fuck, you’re going to make papi come, sweetheart.” Barba grunts, and Felipe grips the man’s leg. He doesn’t want it on his face this time.

“You want it down your throat, néné?” Barba asks, but Felipe can tell by the way he’s moving that it’s not really a question.

Barba thrusts once, twice more, hard, and gasps, and there is bitter hot fluid hitting the back of Felipe’s tongue. He swallows more as an automatic reaction than anything, and then gags at the way it feels sliding down his throat.

The cock in his mouth slips out as he coughs, sputtering, and Barba taps his cheek.

“Show me, néné.”

Felipe opens his mouth, his eyes watering from the coughing. Papi smiles when he sees it is empty, when he sees Felipe has swallowed his spunk.

“Good boy, Felipe. It’s your turn now.”

Felipe adjusts his legs, ready to rut against one of his papi’s legs until he comes in his pants again, but the lawyer moves his leg and nudges Felipe to lean back.

“No, you can use your hand this time. Let me see your cock, sweet boy.”

Felipe fumbles with his own zipper, tugging at it anxiously, desperate to get a hand on himself. He pushes his waistband down just enough to tuck under his balls and he spits on his hand, wrapping his fingers around himself.

He hears the splash of liquid hitting a glass and looks up to see his papi pouring out a glass of scotch from a bottle he tucks back into a drawer.

He looks down at Felipe as he sips his drink. He arches an eyebrow, staring pointedly at Felipe’s cock.

Felipe flushes hot at being watched, but he starts moving his hand, not aiming for any kind of finesse, just following his pleasure to it’s inevitable end. He raises his hand to spit into again, but Barba puts out a finger to stop him.

He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a small squeeze bottle of lube, which he flips open. Felipe holds his hand out wordlessly and lets his papi squirt some into the palm of his hand.

He returns his hand to his cock, and the slicker grip feels so good, he begins bucking his hips, fucking into his fist frantically.

He’s close, so close, and he is afraid to come on his papi’s nice carpet, or his pants. He looks up, silently begging for instruction.

“Do you need to come, sweetheart?” His papi’s voice is soft, and Felipe can hear an underlying tone of condescension that burns through him. He nods anyhow, unable to hide it. His cock is flushed dark with arousal, it’s burning up in his hand.

“Look at that beautiful cock,” Barba says, reaching down and running one finger down the length. It throbs at the sensation and spurts out a small amount of precum.

“I think maybe next time I should let you fuck my mouth, hmm? Let me taste that beautiful thick cock? Would you like that, niñito?”

Felipe nods again, he can’t say anything because if he opens his mouth he will beg, and Felipe Heredio does not fucking beg.

Until now, apparently, because he’s so fucking close and he can’t get there.

“I need to come, papi.” He whimpers, eyes squeezed shut so he can’t see Barba’s disgust.

“I want you to, sweet boy. You come for me right now, Felipe. Se un chico bueno para mi, let me see you come.”

The direct order is all it takes, one more stroke and he is coming, spilling into his hand, a cry of “ah, ah!” spilling from his lips.

Barba pulls the fancy handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and takes Felipe’s hand, wiping the sticky cum off his hand.

Felipe feels a bit dazed, but he stands, suddenly anxious to get out of here. He sways, puts his hand on the desk to steady himself.

Barba looks concerned, which shouldn’t work in combination with unbuttoned pants and a rumpled shirt, but he still looks good, and Felipe’s stomach lurches as his brain catches up to his body’s actions.

“I’m – I gotta – I need to go.” He mumbles, tucking himself back in and zipping up his jeans. He’s almost at the door when Barba calls to him.

“You forgot your hat.”

He turns stiffly around, sees the other man standing now, his own clothes smoothed back into place. He’s holding Felipe’s cap out by the brim, and Felipe moves to take it back.

As he comes close, the other man reaches out and caresses his thumb along Felipe’s mouth. He doesn’t open his mouth. Barba’s own lips curl into a smile.

“You really are a good boy, Felipe. I hope eventually you can see that.”

Felipe grabs his hat, shoves it on his head, and walks out of the inner office into the secretary’s area. She’s sitting at her desk, probably has been this whole time, but she’s got wireless earbuds in and she’s bobbing her head like there’s music.

He waves a hand awkwardly in front of her face, and she smiles up at him.

“He said you had an envelope for me.” He doesn’t know if she knows who he is, what information is connected to the money being handed over.

She hands him a thick envelope. The flap is folded over, making it half it’s regular size, but the contents have fattened it up. He opens it, wanting to see why it’s so thick. There are two bundles of cash and he thumbs through them, seeing a mix of denominations. He doesn’t bother counting, he doesn’t think the prosecutor’s likely to cheat him.

He doesn’t know how long it will take for the prosecutor’s cop friends to do their job, how long til the guy on the phone is arrested, but he thinks maybe now would be a good time to go for a drive. He’s always wanted to see the baseball hall of fame, maybe he’ll take himself upstate for a few days, come back when the headlines in the papers start saying “ARRESTS MADE IN THREATS AGAINST PROSECUTOR”.

He’s got no immunity promise on paper with Barba, so there’s every chance the guy who’s been paying him will try to throw him under the bus, but he’s got the voicemail now, and Barba’s heard it, so if he does wind up going down, he won’t be going alone.

**Author's Note:**

> No me hagas esperar = don't make me wait  
> Eres un niño tan buen = you're a very good boy  
> ¿Tenemos que parar = do we have to stop?  
> Me estás hacienda sentir tan bien = you're making me feel so good  
> Se un chico bueno para mi = be a good boy for me

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [kissed you on the lips (got such a surprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740705) by [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613)




End file.
